Emergency Room
by dyingonaprayer
Summary: Spencer Reid goes to Seattle Grace Hospital for help when the ER is taken hostage. Himself and three doctors, Meredith Grey, Derek Sheppard, and April Kepner, are locked in an office with an angry unsub.
1. Chapter 1

"Name please?" the nurse asks.

"Spencer Reid." He replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I passed out and hit my head."

"Alright. Please take a seat, a doctor will be with you soon."

As Reid was about to sit down in a hard plastic chair, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and a gun press into the back of his head.

The unsub ushered them into a nearby office. Reid counted three doctors.

One doctor, who he imagined to be about thirty two or so, had her blond hair pulled back into ponytail. Her distinctive grey eyes trained on Reid (who still had a gun to his head). Her name tag read Dr. Meredith Grey.

The one standing next to her (who had his arm wrapped around her. They must be in a relationship) had thick, well styled grayish blackish hair and a chiseled face. His name tag read Dr. Derek Sheppard.

Derek. Huh.

Next to him stood a younger looking doctor with a round face and red-brown hair whose hazel eyes were trained on the gun like it she'd seen on just like it, they flicked over to Dr. Sheppard in worry. Her nametag read Dr. April Kepner.

"I want to know what's wrong with me!" the unsub yelled.

"Sir," Reid said. "I'm with the FBI. If you let us go I can help you…"

He pushed Reid to the ground and pointed the gun at him. "Don't lie to me!" he screamed. Before he pulled the trigger.

Reid felt a horrible burning sensation. _Not again! _He thought. The unsub looked towards Dr. Grey.

"Help him."

She rushed to his side. "Don't worry." She said. "It's not fatal, I can't do anything for the pain…"

"It's okay, I've been shot before."

Dr. Sheppard tossed Dr. Grey some gauze.

"I was down here to grab this." He said.

Dr. Grey wrapped it around Reid's arm. "I'm Dr. Grey." She said.

"Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid."

"You're a doctor?"

"I have a couple PhDs."

"A couple? What are you, twenty eight?"

"Stop whispering!" the unsub yelled.

"Were all surgeons." Doctor Sheppard said. "Were not the people to diagnose you."

Now the unsub was angry. He pointed his gun at Sheppard "But," Reid said "You could keep us here until somebody else diagnoses you."

The unsub lowered his gun.

The phone rang. "You." The unsub said, pointing towards Dr. Kepner. "Put it on speaker. Tell them about the fed and the injuries. I want them to realize the severity of the situation."

Dr. Kepner handed the woman she was supporting to Dr. Sheppard and answered the phone.

"H-hello?" she said her voice shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

The team had been working a case in Seattle and had elected to stay overnight before returning home. They'd been called in to a hostage situation in a hospital. Everyone, except Reid, who had left a note in his hotel room saying he'd be back and wasn't answering his phone, was one edge. This was Seattle Grace Hospital, the same hospital that had been victim to a mass murder a couple years prior. According to the cop who had called them in, all three doctors who were being held were also victims of the shooting. PTSD was a possibility.

Rossi, being the expert negotiator, made the phone call.

"H-hello?" a woman said.

"Hello, my name is David."

"I'm A-April."

"April, can you tell me what's going on in there?"

"T-there is a man with a gun. He wants to be diagnosed. A-and…"

"What is it?"

"T-there's a federal agent in h-here."

"Do you know who it is?"

For a moment there was a silence, and then a male voice spoke. "SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

Rossi was shocked. He only let it hold him for a minute. He had to keep calm. "Are there any injuries?"

"T-the… t-the man shot the agent. And he has a g-gash on his head that should r-really be t-treated."

"Thank you April. Do you think that the man with the gun could give us his symptoms?"

Another man from behind her spoke. "Coughing up blood, nosebleeds, mouth irritation, headache, rash."

And then the line went dead.

Rossi looked toward Hotch who had been listening in. "We have to tell them."

"We can't."

"They'll find out Hotch. We have to."

Hotch sighed. "Alright. But after they finish interviewing the witnesses."

After everyone came back, they reported their finding to what had happened. As they were about to leave Hotch asked them to wait.

"Reid is one of the hostages."

"What?"

"It appears he had some kind of head injury and went to the ER, he was here when the unsub took over."

"Oh god." JJ said. "I am so sick of him and hostage situations. If her ever does this again…"

"JJ…" Rossi said.

"What?"

"According to one of the hostages, he's been shot."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex Karev had been just outside the ER when it happened. Two more seconds and he and Christina would have been in there and possibly taken hostage. Two seconds.

They saw everything.

The man put his gun to the back of some kid's head and ordered everyone in front of him to go into the office.

That included Meredith, Sheppard, and Kepner.

They evacuated the hospital and Christina disappeared, probably to go complain to Owen about how her person was missing.

Lexi was looking for Meredith. No one had told her. "Alex!" she called. "Have you seen Meredith? I can't find her anywhere…"

"Lexi, do you know why they evacuated the hospital?"

"No…"

"There's man holding people hostages. Meredith."

"No." Lexi said. "She's not…"

"Lexi." Alex silenced her. "Meredith is one of the hostages."

Lexi wrapped him in a hug. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."


	4. Chapter 4

The unsub was not paying any attention at all to his hostages, or at least, as long as they didn't move. So they attempted to calm themselves with conversation.

"You have been in way too many life threatening situations." Sheppard said.

"I'm not the one who got shot." Meredith replied.

"I'm not the one who stuck her hand in a body with a bomb in it."

"If I hadn't the OR would have blown up and we would all be dead."

"Alright, well I didn't fall into a lake and drown."

"I was pushed, and if I recall, you jumped into said lake."

"You're the one who walked into the OR and asked to be shot."

"I was saving your life."

"I never thought being a doctor was so dangerous." Reid said.

"Well you must have a lot of adventures." Meredith pointed out.

"Oh yeah, this is the third time I've been held hostage, fourth if you count the time that kid put a gun to my head in the woods, but that only lasted a few minutes."

"How long did they last?"

"Well the first one I wasn't there the whole time."

"You walked in to a hostage situation?"

"I was pretending to be a surgeon, actually. This man thought he had a government chip in his arm and I had to go cut it out of him. I used a magic trick to make him think it was real."

"Seriously? Magic?" Sheppard said.

"I'm from Vegas."

"Okay. What about the second one, how long did the last?"

"A couple days. There was this cult ranch having a standoff with the police."

"How did it end?"

"We got almost everybody out. This brainwashed teenage girl ended up almost blowing me up."

"Wow."

"God, seeing her like that… she thought she loved the cult leader. So she killed them both."

"You said you'd been shot before, Dr. Reid?" Sheppard asked.

"Just Reid, please. And yeah, in the knee."

"In the knee. How bad a shot was the guy?"

"Well I was protecting this doctor, and I pushed him out of the way, but I was kind of leaping…"

Meredith laughed. "When I pictured that it looked really funny. Not the getting shot part, but the rest…"

Reid laughed also. "I know."

"I know you." April said. "I remember you."

"From where?" Reid asked.

"Georgia. I was in a hospital in Georgia."

Reid looked down. "Yeah. I think I remember that uh, hospital in Georgia."

"I never found out if they caught that guy."

"I killed him." Reid replied.

"Oh." April said.

"So." Reid changed the subject, avoiding Meredith and Sheppard's confused gazes. "You guys see some pretty crazy cases huh?"

"Oh yes." Meredith says. "I remember this on guy who was completely covered in warts. My sister, who also works here, had to help surgically remove them. She said during the surgery, a spider came out of him."

"Now that is scary."

"Remember penis transplant guy?" Sheppard asked.

"The one where I left and April totally screwed it up?"

"Hey, he was okay!" April objected

"Thanks to Avery." Meredith laughed.

"What about those kids who glued themselves together?" April changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, you told me about that."

Their conversation broke off as the phone rang.


	5. Chapter 5

"We believe you Ebola hemorrhagic fever." Rossi said. "If you come out we can treat you."

The unsub sounded horrified. "That's it?" he yelled, and then he shot someone.

"Shots fired!" someone yelled and they barged into the room. The unsub was down before he could lift his gun.

The doctors he had been held captive with Reid were currently crowded around him. He had been shot in the chest and arm.

The team and some doctors rushed over to him. "Hey, Morgan." Reid said weakly.

"Damn it kid, could you cut out the whole in danger thing?"

"I do my best." He smiled.

Two hours passed when a doctor came into the waiting room and called out "Spencer Reid?"

The team stood expectantly.

"He'll be fine."


End file.
